Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 133: Copy This
by 1942
Summary: After finding out that Agent Bishop and Dr. Lagart are building a laser in the Resembool Woods, Trisha, who stopped jogging through the woods, discovers a computer disc that may expose Dr. Lagart's plan after accidentally dropping it. But the cat/cyborg-like demon Copy Cat severely injures Trisha by copying her attacks! Then Copy Cat copies the attacks of our other heroes as well!


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 133: Copy This

Episode 133

"Copy This"

NOTE #1: The season 4 intro goes the same.

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris - August 17, 1999 8:55 AM

In the Resembool Woods near the Elric Household, Trisha, in her jogging clothes, is enjoying a nice jog around the forest, then stops for a brief stretch, then she hears a loud, metal-like bang coming from within the trees. "Ooh! You drop-happy bolt for brains, be more careful!" A familiar, stern male voice hissed offscreen as Trisha heads to where she heard the loud bang to investigate, and when she made it to where the yelling and loud banging was coming from, she sees Agent Bishop and Dr. Lagart instructing ten L-Bots to pull in a metal cap, a yellow three-squared hold bottle-chested support beam and a big metal bucket, a smaller metal bucket, a metal table that carries a giant, u-shaped pipe on a small, metal horse wagon on their backs by pointing the direction on where to go. "This will **FINALLY** put an end to those delusional humans! Ha! Ha! haha!" Agent Bishop cackled as Trisha hides behind a bush to see what he's up to unnoticed. "Move faster! That means all of you! What do you think this is, a luxury robot retreat!?" Agent Bishop asked loudly offscreen as Trisha continues to observe his plan. "Be careful with those parts, you nimrods! You drop _anything_ and I'll cut your circuits!" Agent Bishop threatened strictly as only the back of him and Dr. Lagarts bodies are seen while the ten l-Bots are still trying to pull in the stuff. "Yes! Most excellent! Your plans are coming along rather nicely, Dr. Lagart!" Agent Bishop said as he walks away with the ten L-Bots, with Trisha almost finished figuring out Dr. Lagart's plan. "This is going so well!" Dr. Lagart cheered until he trips on a bug, falls to the ground face-first and unknowingly drops an unusual looking disc from his lab coat's front left pocket while grunting in minor pain, to which the screen zooms down to show it, raising Trisha curiously even more. "Oh well, I'll just shake it off." Dr. Lagart said as he gets up and follows Agent Bishop and their ten L-Bots to the construction site of their latest plan, but forgot about the disc. Once the coast was clear, Trisha sneaks in and picks up the disc that Dr. Lagart dropped with her left hand, wondering what it's for. **"HEY!"** A metallic voice shouted offscreen as Trisha turns around and sees the cat/cyborg-like the demon named Copy Cat! **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"** Copy Cat yelled as six L-Bots come to his aid. **"YOU'RE** the one who doesn't belong here!" Trisha replied loudly as she gets into her fighting posture, with a close up of her left fist. "What ya gonna do about it?" Copy Cat asked mockingly as only his head is seen. **"THIS!"** Trisha answered loudly as she prepares her Knight Of Alchemy transformation. **"KNIGHT OF ALCHEMY POWER!"** Trisha shouted as she does then finishes her Knight of Alchemy transformation, then puts the disc away in her holster. **"ANALYS!"** Copy Cat screeced as he analyzes a transformed Trisha's moves while the screen zooms in on his face, with a transformed Trisha already blasting all ten L-Bots with her Alchemy Blaster as they fall to the ground and malfunction in agonizing pain until dying. **"COPY CAT, KNIGHT OF ALCHEMY!"** Copy Cat roared as the jewel beacon on his upper forehead glows to the Knight of Alchemy's primary color, grayish-blue, then copy summons a transformed Trisha's Alchemy Blaster, baffling and shocking the latter. **"MY BLASTER!"** A transformed Trisha yelled in her male Knight of Alchemy voice as the screen zooms in on her baffled and shocked face. **"FIRE!"** Copy Cat screamed as he blasts a transformed Trisha in the chest repeatedly with her copied Alchemy Blaster, causing blood to spew right out of a transformed Trisha's chest as she screams in severe pain, as well as cracking her armor, leaving a hole in her purple, sleeveless jogging shirt, all while she falls to the ground back-first as the disc in her holster gets badly fried by Copy Cat's attack as it flies off of a transformed Trisha's holster and onto the ground, then the screen zooms out of a laughing Copy Cat while a severely wounded, transformed Trisha tries her best to get back up while grunting in severe pain, with only the back of her body being shown. **"HOW'D HE KNOW MY MOVES!?"** A transformed Trisha asked loudly in her male Knight of Alchemy with pure confusion and outraged as she manages to get up halfway while covering her bloody wound with her blaster, getting blood all over it. **"I NOT ONLY DO YOUR MOVES, I DO THEM BETTER!"** Copy Cat roared mockingly as he copy summons a transformed Trisha's Alchemy Sword and leaps in the air and slashes her right collar bone in half vertically, causing blood to spew from her slashed, right collar bone as she screams in greater severe pain as well as cracking her armor more, leaving another hole in her purple, sleeveless jogging shirt that tears it in half and roll falls on the ground in greater severe pain, but managed to lift himself up all the way while grunting in severe pain. A transformed Trisha tried to counter-attack Copy Cat with her blood-covered Alchemy Blaster, but the demon beat her to it by re-summoning the copy of her Alchemy Blaster and blasts her repeatedly in the abdomen with it, causing blood to drip from a transformed Trisha's chest as she wails in pure pain, as well as cracking her armor more, leaving another hole in her purple, sleeveless jogging shirt, then falls on her knees and grunts in pure pain. "This guy's too much for me!" A transformed Trisha grunted weakly in her male Knight of Alchemy voice as the screen quickly moves to the left to show Edward, in his red jacket, black shirt, black pants, black boots, white gloves and belt, Winry, an already transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, in their state military uniforms, Jean and Maria, who are also in their sate military uniforms, rush to her aid. **"HOLD ON, MOM!"** Edward called as he, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria as transformed Trisha falls to the ground face-first. "Alright, Copy Cat! That's enough!" Edward yelled as he and other heroes notice that Copy Cat has disappeared, stopping them in their tracks. "Where'd he go?" Edward asked as he and the others look around and see nothing, then Edward turns around and sees his severely injured, transformed mother, on the ground, whimpering in agonizing pain, shocking him. **"MOM!"** Edward gasped as he rushes to his transformed mother's aid, with the latter managing to get up all the way, but then falls on her knees while grunting in pain. "Are you alright?" Edward asked in worriness as he lifts a transformed Trisha up halfway. "Yeah, I'm okay!" A transformed Trisha answered as she gets up all the way. "But Agent Bishop is on to something!" A transformed Trisha grunted as she heads over to the badly fried disc she stole from Dr. Lagart, to which she does. "And this disc just might tell us what it is!" A transformed Trisha said as she picks up the disc that may expose Agent Bishop's plan with her right hand, all while our heroes observe it from the outside.

The Central City Hospital, Central City, Amestris – August 17, 1999 9:04 AM

At the Central City Hospital, Trisha, in nothing but a hospital gown, wearing a forehead bandage around her head, having bandage patches all over her face, gauze bandages all around the wounds on her broken right collar bone, breasts and back body is slowly recovering from her injuries inflicted by Copy Cat, with a pole's blood bag's chord dripping into her cannula on her left arm and a heart monitor checking her pulse via heart monitor wires attached to her breasts, all while Edward, Winry, who is carrying an upset Rosie, Maes, who is holding the disc, Trisha Jr., Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin are worryingly around her. "Next thing I knew...He had a blaster _JUST_ like mine...He knew _ALL_ my moves..." Trisha started as the screen zooms in on her. "It was like fighting myself...There was nothing I can do that he didn't already know how to defend and counter-attack..." Trisha finished offscreen as the screen moves to the right to show our other heroes putting their heads down in confusion. "Maes, think you can decode this computer disc?" Edward asked. "I'm not sure yet, dad. It was badly damaged in the fight." Maes answered. "What could they be hauling into the woods?" Roy asked in suspicion and confusion with his head halfway down. "That's what we have to find out!" Edward said as he turns his head around and gives the signal to our other heroes to figure out what Agent Bishop is up to in the woods, but they don't leave yet. "I'll go with you." Trisha muttered as she tries to get up to assist the others, but was obviously unable to do it due to her massive injuries while grunting in pain. "You're not going anywhere for a while." Riza said as she tucks Trisha back into her hospital bed. "Don't worry! We'll check it out! Watch he kids for us!" Winry said as she passes Rosie to Trisha, then Winry, Edward, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria leave the hospital room and head back to the Resembool Woods to find out what Agent Bishop is up to, while Trisha is left in charge of taking care of the kids. "Maes, let me see that disc." Trisha said as she reaches her hand out to see the disc even more closely. "Here you go, grandma!" Maes said as he heads over to Trisha and hands the disc to her, the latter of whom takes it from him with her left hand. "Damn! This thing got fried!" Trisha said as the screen only shows her left hand holding the severely fried disc.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - January 2, 1999 9:05 AM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to The Lightning, who is holding Piggy, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley congratulating Copy Cat for putting Trisha out of commission, with the demon bowing down to them. "Excellent work, Copy Cat! The Knight of Alchemy is down for the count!" The Lightning said as he deviously turns away. "But..." The Lightning muttered evilly as he raises his right index finger before giving Copy Cat his next order. "Can you do the same against **ALL** the Fullmetal Alchemists?" The Lightning asked as he turns around and looks at Copy Cat. "I promise you that once I have completed my analasys of the Fullmetal Alchemists' abilities, the chance of failure will be **ZERO!"** Copy Cat snarled as he gets up to analys the rest of our heroes' abilities and use it against them, to which seven Lightning Crows fly over to him to show each and every archive containing all our heroes' battles. "Begin analasys!" Copy Cat ordered as the seven Lightning Crows show holographic archives of all our heroes' battles through their eyes. "You have adorable archives!" Copy Cat complimented as The Lightning raises his right eye in disgust about what Copy Cat just said in such a cute. "Scanning now!" Copy Cat said as he prepares to scan our heroes' abilities to use it against them. "Extraordinary!" Piggy complimented with an impressed smile. "Analys, Edward Elric!" Copy Cat commanded as he copies all of Edward's abilities from the holographic archive of all his past battles, then finishes analyzing it, ready to move on to the next holographic battle archive. "Analys, Jean Havoc!" Copy Cat commanded as he copies all of Jean's abilities from the holographic archive of all his past battles, then finishes analyzing it, ready to move on to the next holographic battle archive. "Analys, Maria Ross!" Copy Cat commanded as he copies all of Maria's abilities from the holographic archive of all her past battles, then finishes analyzing it, ready to move on to the next holographic battle archive. "Analys, Riza Hawkeye!" Copy Cat commanded as he copies all of Riza's abilities from the holographic archive of all her past battles, then finishes analyzing it, ready to move on to the next holographic battle archive. "Analys, Winry Rockbell!" Copy Cat commanded as he copies all of Winry's abilities from the holographic archive of all her past battles, then finishes analyzing it, ready to move on to the next holographic battle archive. "Analys, Roy Mustang!" Copy Cat commanded as he copies all of Roy's abilities from the holographic archive of all his past battles, then finishes analyzing it, ready to move on to the next and last holographic battle archive. "Analys, Alphonse Elric!" Copy Cat commanded as he copies all of Jean's abilities from the holographic archive of all his past battles, then finishes analyzing it, ready to move on to the next holographic battle archive, thus finishing the demon's analys of our heroes' abilities. "Analasys, **COMPLETE!"** Copy Cat exclaimed as he nods while the seven Lightning Crows deactivate their holorgaphic battle archives from their eyes and fly away. **"I AM READY!"** Copy Cat yelled offscreen as The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy and Skull nod and chuckle evilly, with The Lightning grinning and chuckling with his Xenomorph teeth.

The Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris - August 17, 1999 9:12 AM

Back at the Resembool Woods near the Elric household, the screen moves up to show an L-Bot with a built-in and activated jetpack carrying an energy pipe to the construction site of the yet to be knowed plan, with Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria following him, with the robot foot soldier seeing them and heads to the construction site to both bring the energy pipe to it and to warn Agent Bishop that our heroes' are on their way.

Dr. Lagart's Laser To Finish Our Heroes In One Blow Construction Site, The Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris - August 17, 1999 9:13 AM

At Dr. Lagart's laser construction site, an L-Bot with a hammer is hammering the laser's casing with his right hand as Dr. Lagart oversees the blueprints for his laser. "Things are coming together well." Dr. Lagart said as he takes out his reading glasses and oversees his laser's blueprints more closely. "Yeah, that piece goes under the laser." Dr Lagart said as he points at the spot under the laser on his blueprints with his right finger while an L-Bot carrying an energy pipe on his right shoulder puts it under the laser. "You two, over here!" Dr. Lagart ordered as the screen moves to the right to show two L-Bots lifting up a seven-shaped metal column and carry it to where Dr. Lagart told them to put it, to which they do. At the upper part of the unfinished laser, an L-Bot with a built-in and activated jetpack is seen lifting the laser's dish and laser beacon up into where its supposed to go with a large, metal rope, all while two other L-Bots carry a large fuel pipe on their right shoulders and put it where its supposed to go. Back near the ground, Dr. Lagart is overseeing the construction of his laser with an evil grin. "Oh, I just love it when a plan comes together!" Dr. Lagart squeeled as two L-Bots wheel in the laser's yellow, circular mirror to the laser's dish right passed the laser's unconnected controls, but Agent Bishop catches the two L-Bots slacking off via laying on the laser's mirror and drinking cups of oil after putting the mirror down, angering him. "Hey! Bolt for brains! Back to work!" Agent Bishop ordered as the two L-Bots got off the laser's window, salute him and get back to work, all while they drop their cups of oil fall on the ground and shatter in pieces. Back at the upper part of the unfinished laser, The L-Bot With A Built-In And Activated Jetpack uses a large, metal rope to lift the laser's dish and laser beacon up and inserts it into where its heat sink. Two other L-Bots with built-in and activated jetpacks carry the laser's generator and inserts it into its bonding monitor while four other L-Bots with hammers hammer the laser's casing harder with their right hands, all while another two L-Bots carry a large thrust pipe on their left shoulders and puts it where its supposed to go. Back near the ground, Dr. Lagart helps two L-Bots pin the laser's base, then the L-Bot Carrying An Energy Pipe flies towards Agent Bishop to warn him that our heroes are on their way, to which the L-Bot firmly lands on the ground and automatically deactivates his built-in jetpack to do so as he hands the energy pipe to another L-Bot, who takes it and places it into where it's supposed to go. "What do you have to report?" Agent Bishop asked as the L-Bot heads over to him and whispers in his right ear that our heroes are on their way. "Are you sure of this?" Agent Bishop asked as the L-Bot nods. "Grargh! Dr. Largat! The Fullmetal Alchemists are on their way!" Agent Bishop snarled as he lowers his left, prosthetic fist while four L-Bots haul in the laser's controls into its base. "But we're not ready for them yet!" Dr. Lagart replied replied as the L-Bots with built-in and activated jetpacks land firmly on the ground and deactivate their jetpacks after finishing working on the upper structure of the laser. "Copy Cat!" Dr. Lagart called as he squeezes his blueprints in his left hand. "Oh yes!" Agent Bishop said as he turns around an sees Copy Cat in front of him, ready to stall our heroes until Dr. Lagart's laser is finished. "I will be glad to handle this little problem!" Copy Cat said as he puts his left hand on his heart and salutes Agent Bishop, then straightens back and heads to the woods to stall our heroes until Dr. Lagart's laser can finish them for good. "Argh! I wish I could be there to witness that, Copy Cat wearing them down until our laser can **FINISH THE JOB!"** Agent Bishop roared as he reaches his right hand at the almost complete laser, with only the back of his upper body being shown.

The Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris - August 17, 1999 9:14 AM

Back at the Resembool Woods near the Elric household, Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria rush to the laser's construction site, but are stopped by a laughing Copy Cat. "That's far enough!" Copy Cat hissed offscreen as he laughs evilly, with only his upper body and head being shown. "I knew you'd show up, but I didn't think you'd take so long." Copy Cat said as he turns around and mockingly glares at Edward and company. "What are you doing out here!?" Edward asked loudly as he points at Copy Cat with his right index finger. "That is for me to know, and for you to not find out!" Copy Cat answered as he shakes his head. **"L-BOTS, ATTACK!"** Copy Cat commanded as five L-Bots, who are holding their blasters appear via lightning teleportation that makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, then prepare to fight our heroes, prompting them to fight back as Edward prepares his Mega Alchemist transformation, Alphonse preparing his Armored Alchemist transformation, Roy preparing to activate his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword, Riza, Jean and Maria pulling out their pistols and Winry getting in her fighting posture. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade. **"ARMOR ON!"** Alphonse shouted as he does and finishes his Armored Alchemist transformation. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!"** Roy shouted as he activates his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword, then our heroes and Copy Cat's five L-Bots charge at each other, but are easily killed by slashes from Edward's Blade Blaster, blasts from a transformed Alphonse Body Cannon, slashes from Roy's Mega Alchemy Flame Sword, shots from Riza, Jean and Maria's pistols and punches and kicks from Winry, then Edward goes after Copy Cat, who is more than ready for him, then Edward charges at Copy Cat. **"COPY CAT, EDWARD ELRIC!"** Copy Cat roared as the jewel beacon on his upper forehead glows to Edward's primary color, red, then copy summons Edward's Blade Blaster, then he and Edward charge at each other while letting out their battle cries. Edward's Blade Blaster and Copy Cat's Blade Blaster Copy briefly clash into each other until breaking away as Edward prepares to do his Blade Blaster Attack. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he tries to blast Copy Cat with it, but the latter, with his bare hands, effortlessly deflected it into the sky, then elbows Edward in the stomach with his right elbow, leaving only a scuff on the latters armor as he is violently pushed away in pain by the attack while grunting in pain, giving Copy Cat the opportunity to prepare and do his copy of Edward's Blade Blaster Attack. **"LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE DONE!"** Copy Cat roared as he charges up his copy of Edward's Blade Blaster Attack, leaving the latter in outrage and disbelief. "This can't be!" Edward gasped as Copy Cat blasts him with his copy of Edward's Blade Blaster Attack, leaving a long crater on the left side of the latter's armor, red jacket and black shirt, causing it to spew blood as well as leaving a long hole in his left knee and black pants, causing it to spew blood, all while blood drips from his forehead, left cheek and lower right lip as a result of the blast and ultimately lands on the ground face-first on the ground in severe pain while wailing in severe pain. "Too easy!" Copy Cat mocked as Jean angrily leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects to shoot Copy Cat in midair with his pistols while screaming in anger. **"COPY CAT, JEAN HAVOC!"** Copy Cat roared as the jewel beacon on his upper forehead glows to Jean's primary color, green, then copy summons Jean's pistols, then leaps in the air and shoots Jean twice in the back, causing the latter to scream in severe pain, leaving a hole in his state military uniform, causing it to spew blood as well as screaming in severe pain, though luckily he was able to land on his feet. "Bring it on!" Jean taunted as he combines his two pistols and forms it into a double-barrel pistol that he holds in his right hand. "Gladly!" Copy Cat taunted as he copy summons Jean's double-barrel pistol, then tries to shoot Jean with it, but missed after the latter dodged it via rolling away and tries to shoot Copy Cat with his double-barrel pistol, but the latter simply dodged by moving his head away from the bullets and then shoots Jean twice in his abdomen, crotch, left upper leg and left knee, all while he wails in severe pain and falls on the ground back-first in severe pain, as well as blood spewing from where Copy Cat shot him. After that, Maria angrily charges at Copy Cat with her pistols to shoot him while screaming in anger. **"COPY CAT, MARIA ROSS!"** Copy Cat roared as the jewel beacon on his upper forehead glows to Maria's primary color, purple, then copy summons Maria's pistols and uses them to shoot her away on the breasts and abdomen, leaving several holes in her state military uniform, causing it to spew blood as well as screaming in severe pain until he stops shooting her and watches her roll fall on the ground, screaming in severe pain afterwards. After that, Riza angrily pounces at Copy Cat with her pistols to shoot him while screaming in anger. **"COPY CAT, RIZA HAWKEYE!"** Copy Cat roared as the jewel beacon on his upper forehead glows to Riza's primary color, yellow, then copy summons Riza's pistols and uses them repeatedly to shoot push her on the breasts and abdomen forward into the ground, leaving several holes in her state military uniform, causing it to spew blood as well as screaming in severe pain until he stops shooting her and watches her roll fall on the ground, screaming in severe pain afterwards. After that, Winry gets into her battle-ready posture. **"COPY CAT, WINRY ROCKBELL!"** Copy Cat roared as the jewel beacon on his upper forehead glows to Winry's primary color, pink, then Winry angrily leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects to kick Copy Cat repeatedly in the chest with her feet while screaming in anger, but Copy Cat also leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and kicks Winry repeatedly in the breasts with his feet before the young fighter could even kick him repeatedly in the chest with her feet, leaving several holes in her pink shirt, causing it to spew blood as well as screaming in severe pain, all while Winry wails in severe pain and falls on the ground back-first in severe pain. After that, Roy angrily prepares his Mega Alchemy Flame Slash. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SLASH!"** Roy shouted as he charges at Copy Cat to cut him in half horizontally with it while screaming in anger. **"COPY CAT, ROY MUSTANG!"** Copy Cat roared as the jewel beacon on his upper forehead glows to Roy's primary color, blue, then copy summons Roy's Mega Alchemy Flame Sword, then blasts him with his copy of Roy's Mega Alchemy Flame Slash, causing the latter to scream in severe pain, leaving a giant hole in his state military uniform, causing it to spew blood as well as screaming in severe pain after an explosion blew him away with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects. After that, a transformed Alphonse prepares to do his Body Cannon Attack. **"BODY CANNON FIRE!"** A transformed Alphonse shouted as he tries to blast Copy Cat with it, but the latter, with his bare hands, effortlessly deflected it into the sky, then prepares to do his copy of Alphonse's Body Cannon Attack. **"COPY CAT, ALPHONSE ELRIC!"** Copy Cat roared as the jewel beacon on his upper forehead glows to Alphonse's primary color, gray, then blasts Alphonse with his copy of Alphonse's Body Cannon Attack, leaving a long crater on the left side of the latter's armor and white shirt, causing it to spew blood and lands on the ground back-first on the ground in severe pain while wailing in severe pain. **"ALPHONSE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"** Winry asked loudly as she, Edward, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria rush to a severely wounded, transformed Alphonse's aid. **"YEAH!"** A transformed Alphonse answered as he manages to get back up by himself. **"HE KNOWS ALL OUR MOVES!"** Edward yelled as he, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria get into their fighting postures. **"EXCEPT I MAKE THEM LOOK GOOD!"** Copy Cat replied loudly as he points at our severely wounded heroes with his right index finger. "You see anything you can do, **I CAN DO BETTER!"** Copy Cat exclaimed as he mockingly shakes his head and waves his arms in the air in a circular motion. "We've gotta put this guy away! And we've gotta do it **NOW!"** Jean said as he looks at Edward. **"THEN LET'S DO IT!"** Edward replied as he looks at Jean until him, Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria prepare their United Blade Blaster Attack via a transformed Alphonse and Roy's left hands on his right shoulder and Riza, Jean and Maria's right hands on his left shoulder to empower his Blade Blaster to try and finish off Copy Cat. **"COPY CAT, UNITED ALCHEMISTS!"** Copy Cat roared as the jewel beacon on his upper forehead glows to all of our heroes' primary colors, red, green, purple, yellow, pink, blue and gray, then copy summons Edward's Blade Blaster again and six Copy Cat clones appear behind him, with three of them touching his right shoulder with their left hands and the other three touching his left shoulder with their right hands via lightning teleportation with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. **"UNITED BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria shouted as they try to blast Copy Cat with it, but the latter simply spin kicked the blast away like an old soccer ball with his right foot and a vicious hiss, deflecting it right at our heroes, who managed to dodge it before their own attack hit them, with the blast itself hurdling into the sky, all while they grunt in severe pain on the ground. "He kicked us away like an old soccer ball!" Winry cried as she tries to get up. **"COPY CAT, UNITED BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Copy Cat and his six clones roar as he blasts Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria, seemingly blowing them to smithereens as they scream in agonizing pain, but actually, our heroes were blown away off a nearby slope as they roll down it, mortally wounded as they scream in agonizing pain while their blood covers the slope, with a happy Copy Cat thinking he killed them. **"GOODBYE, UNMETAL ALCHEMISTS!"** Copy Cat snarled mockingly as he leaves the scene to tell Agent Bishop the good news. Shortly after, our mortally wounded heroes are wallowing in the ground in agonizing pain, with a mortally wounded Edward putting his right hand on a tree next to him to prevent him from falling while panting heavily in agonizing pain, to which a mortally wounded Jean heads over to him and helps him keep up via respectfully grabbing Edward's shoulders, the latter of whom covers the wounds on his left chest with his left hand, getting blood all over his left hand as blood drips from his left chest. "He knew my moves... _PERFECTLY..."_ Roy muttered in agonizing pain while panting heavily in agonizing pain, shakes his head in disbelief and weakened outrage and holds his hands on the mortal wounds on his chest, getting blood all over his hands while laying his back on a tree and shaking. "He even had a pistol like mine!" Jean growled in agonizing pain as he turns his head while panting heavily in agonizing pain, still holding on to Edward's shoulders as the screen moves to the left to show a mortally wounded Alphonse and Maria on the ground face-first, whimpering in agonizing pain as their blood fills the ground that they're laying on. "It was almost like-like he knew what I was thinking." Riza panted heavily in agonizing pain, shaking her head as she lays her back on a tree, as well as a mortally wounded Winry panting heavily in agonizing pain, laying her back on Riza's mortally wounded breats, getting blood all over her back. "Ugh! He even reproduced our United Blade Blaster Attack!" Winry growled in agonizing pain as she shakes her head and pants heavily in agonizing pain, all while Edward looks away in defeat. "We've gotta try again!" Jean said as he shakes his head. "Who knows what he could building out there!" Jean hissed as he lets go of Edward's shoulders and raises his left hand halfway, then Roy weakly heads over to him to tell him that unless our heroes have a strategy, they won't stand a chance against Copy Cat. "Uorgh! No listen...Listen! Unless we have a strategy, we don't have a chance!" Roy grunted in agonizing pain as he respectfully grabs Jean's shoulders with his blood-covered hands, getting blood all over his shoulders. "But Roy." Jean said offscreen as Edward's blood-covered face looks at the two boys weakly arguing. "Don't you see?" Roy asked offscreen as Edward's blood-covered face still looks at the two boys weakly arguing. "He knows _EXACTLY_ what we're gonna do _BEFORE_ we do it!" Roy snapped weakly as he points at a far away Copy Cat with his blood-covered, left index finger, as well as letting go of Jean's shoulders. "He's like a computer... _ZERO_ error." Roy finished weakly as he weakly nods his head in surrender, causing Jean to put his head down in harsh reality, then turns his head after listening to Edward coming up with a strategy to defeat Copy Cat. "But computers _CAN_ make mistakes, if you give them the _WRONG_ information!" Edward said as he nods and smiles with confidence, then Winry and Riza look at each other with smiles with confidence of their own. "Follow me!" Edward said as he heads off to discuss his plan to defeat Copy Cat, with the rest of our heroes getting up follow him after Roy and Jean lift Alphonse and Maria back up.

The Central City Hospital, Central City, Amestris – August 17, 1999 9:16 AM

Back at the Central City Hospital, Trisha, alone after leaving Alexander in charge of the kids, is turning on Winry's 1994 Apple PowerBook 440c laptop after secretly swiping it from her to insert the computer disc she stole in it after getting it from behind her back to figure out once and for all on what it exposes of Agent Bishop's plan, to which Trisha inserts the computer disc into the laptop's disc tray as it opens and then closes, though it will take a while for the computer disc's information to load up due to its damage in Trisha and Copy Cat's fight, with the laptop screen saying "Loading...". "Hey, grandma! You're supposed to be resting! And why do you steal my mom's laptop!?" Maes asked loudly in suspicion as he heads over to Trisha, with the latter ignoring her grandson's question, all while the laptop screen says "Loading complete". "Now we're getting somewhere!" Trisha said as the laptop screen shows a giant laser gun modeled after the one Agent Bishop and Dr. Lagart are building. "A laser gun? For what?" Trisha asked as the screen zooms in on her and Maes' confused and concerned faces.

The Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris - August 17, 1999 9:17 AM/Dr. Lagart's Laser To Finish Our Heroes In One Blow Construction Site, The Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris - August 17, 1999 9:17 AM

Back at the Resembool Woods near the Elric household, Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria head over to the location of Agent Bishop's laser gun to figure out once and for all what its intentions are. "Still alive are we? I'm impressed! But this time I won't be so easy on you!" Copy Cat hissed quietly from the back of a tree, then leaves. Once our heroes made it to the location of the laser, they hide behind some nearby bushes and carefully eavesdrop to figure out what the laser will be used for. "A little to the left! Yes that's it! A little higher!" Agent Bishop commanded as only the back of his upper body is seen while he lifts his arms up to give the five L-Bots, who are putting the finishing touches on his laser via hammering its casing, to go up and build what remains to be built of the laser. "What would they shoot out on here?" Roy asked as he shakes his head until the screen moves to the right to show Edward quietly answering Roy's question. "I don't know...But it looks like they're almost ready." Edward answered as he shakes his head as well. **"THEY ARE!"** Copy Cat screeched offscreen as our heroes turn around and see Copy Cat right in front of them, with only the back of the latter's body is seen, then our heroes turn back and see twenty L-Bots, holding their blasters, leaping in the air and kick our heroes in the mortal wounds inflicted by Copy Cat with their left feet, ramming Edward and company onto the ground as they wail in severe pain. "You alchemists are so predictable! **HHAHHAAHAA!"** Copy Cat laughed crazily as he raises his arms in the air while his twenty L-Bots circle our heroes as the latters try to get up. "Ready guys!?" Edward asked loudly as he and our other heroes get up and Edward prepares his Mega Alchemist transformation, Alphonse preparing his Armored Alchemist transformation, Roy preparing to activate his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword, Riza, Jean and Maria pulling out their pistols and Winry getting in her fighting posture. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade. **"ARMOR ON!"** Alphonse shouted as he does and finishes his Armored Alchemist transformation. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!"** Roy shouted as he activates his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword, then our heroes and Copy Cat's five L-Bots charge at each other, but are easily killed by slashes from Edward's Blade Blaster, blasts from a transformed Alphonse Body Cannon, slashes from Roy's Mega Alchemy Flame Sword, shots from Riza, Jean and Maria's pistols and punches and kicks from Winry, then Edward goes after Copy Cat again, who is more than ready for him, then Edward charges at Copy Cat and leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects to try and slash him with his Blade Blaster while letting out a mild battle cry, but Copy Cat simply grabbed Edward's right hand and judo flips him, though the latter managed to get up after roll falling on the ground, then gets back into his fighting posture. **"COPY CAT, EDWARD ELRIC!"** Copy Cat roared as the jewel beacon on his upper forehead glows back to Edward's primary color, red, then copy summons Edward's Blade Blaster again. "You're history, Copy Cat!" Edward snarled as only the back of his lower legs and feet are seen while Copy Cat gets in his fighting posture. "I know **ALL** of your moves! You can't win!" Copy Cat snarled back as he shakes his head while in his fighting posture. "All my moves, huh?" Edward asked as he gets out of his fighting posture. "We'll see about that!" Edward said as he minimizes the size of his Blade Blaster and puts it in his armor's holster with his right hand, then hides something behind his back with his left hand, grinning mockingly, angering Copy Cat as he charges at Edward. But once he reached Edward to slash him with his copy of Edward's Blade Blaster, the latter simply leaped in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and shoots Copy Cat five times in the chest in midair with Jean's double-barreled pistol, but was shot with laser blasts rather than ordinary bullets, letting out an angry scream, making Copy Cat to scream in severe pain as he is sent flying until roll falling on the ground in severe pain, all while blood oozes from the wounds on his chests, but managed to get up afterwards. **"THAT WASN'T EDWARD! THAT WAS JEAN!"** Copy Cat snarled in outrage and disbelief as he holds the blood-covered wounds with his left hand, getting blood all over it. "How about taking me on!" Riza snarled as she gets into her battle ready posture while screen zooms out of her. **"COPY CAT, RIZA HAWKEYE!"** Copy Cat roared as the jewel beacon on his upper forehead glows back to Riza's primary color, yellow, then copy summons Riza's pistols again to try and repeatedly shoot push her on the breats and abdomen forward into the ground again, but Riza prepares to summon Roy's Mega Alchemy Flame Sword after the latter lended his powers to her. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!"** Riza shouted as she activates Roy's Mega Flame Alchemy Sword, then prepares to do Roy's Mega Alchemy Flame Slash. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SLASH!"** Riza shouted as she charges at Copy Cat then almost cuts him in half horizontally with Roy's attack across the chest, leaving crackling singes where the demon was cut, all while choking in severe pain, then an angrily screaming Riza grabs Copy Cat by the neck with her right hand and judo flips him onto the ground back-first as the demon wails in severe pain. "Yeah! Alright! Can't stand the heat!?" Riza taunted as she puts her hands on her hips and nods mockingly. **"HEY! THOSE WERE ROY'S MOVES!"** Copy Cat snarled in outrage and disbelief as he wearily wakes and points at Riza with his right index finger. "Wanna try a piece me!?" Jean asked loudly as he puts his hands on his hips. "Gladly!" Copy Cat answered loudly as he clunches his fists. **"COPY CAT, JEAN HAVOC!"** Copy Cat roared as the jewel beacon on his upper forehead glows back to Jean's primary color, green, then copy summons Jean's pistols again to try and shoot Jean with it in midair, but Jean leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and kicks Copy Cat repeatedly in the chest with his feet like Winry while screaming in anger, violently pushing the demon away, choking in severe pain before landing on his feet, with Jean landing on his feet as well after a flip jump. "I can get use to this!" Jean chuckled as he straightens his hair. **"AND THAT WAS WINRY!"** Copy Cat snarled in outrage and disbelief as he gets dizzily and twirls his head around with his hands in the air. **"COPY CAT!"** Roy shouted as he pounces at Copy Cat. **"COPY CAT, ROY MUSTANG!"** Copy Cat roared as the jewel beacon on his upper forehead glows back to Roy's primary color, blue, then copy summons Roy's Mega Alchemy Flame Sword again to try and blast him with his copy of Roy's Mega Alchemy Flame Slash and using an explosion blew him away again, but Roy repeatedly shoot pushes him on the chest and abdomen forward into the ground with Riza's pistols, but was shot with flame blasts rather than ordinary bullets, letting out an angry scream, making Copy Cat scream in severe pain as he roll falls on the ground in severe pain. "Think you can take me on!?" Maria taunted as she crosses her arms. "Without a doubt!" Copy Cat answered loudly as he clunches his fists harder. **"COPY CAT, MARIA ROSS!"** Copy Cat roared as the jewel beacon on his upper forehead glows back to Maria's primary color, purple, then copy summons Maria's pistols again to try and shoot her away on the breasts and abdomen again, but Maria prepares to do Alphonse's Body Cannon Attack after the latter lended his powers to her. **"BODY CANNON FIRE!"** Maria shouted as she puts her hands into a triangle gesture on her breasts and blasts Copy Cat with it, leaving a huge bloodless hole in Copy Cat's chest as he chokes in severe pain. "Hey! What's up, pussy cat!?" A transformed Alphonse taunted as he puts his hands on his hips. "You're gonna be sorry you said that!" Copy Cat answered loudly as he clunches his fists so hard they let out blood. **"COPY CAT, ALPHONSE ELRIC!"** Copy Cat roared as the jewel beacon on his upper forehead glows back to Alphonse's primary color, gray, then he tries to blast Alphonse with his copy of Alphonse's Body Cannon Attack, but Alphonse repeatedly shoots Copy Cat away with Maria's pistols, but was shot with laser blasts rather than ordinary bullets, letting out an angry scream, making Copy Cat scream in severe pain as he roll falls on the ground in greater pain. After that, Winry charges at Copy Cat while holding Edward's Blade Blaster with a battle cry after the latter lended his powers to her as Copy Cat wearily gets up with a dizzy head while putting his left hand on it in pain, as well as snarling in severe pain. **"MY TURN!"** Winry shouted as she prepares to do Edward's Blade Blaster Attack. **"COPY CAT, WINRY ROCKBELL-ROY MUSTANG-RIZA HAWKEYE-EDWARD ELRIC-EUGHRH! RARGHRR! I CAN'T TELL WHO IS WHO!"** Copy Cat roared as the jewel beacon on his upper forehead glows to Winry's primary color, pink, then Roy's primary color, blue, Riza's primary color, yellow, and finally Edward's primary color, red until the demon's jewel beacon begins to crack, all while he shakes dizzily in severe pain, puts his right hand on his head and points at Winry with his left index finger, as well as snarling in severe pain. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Winry shouted as she blast Copy Cat's left arm off with Edward's attack, all while Copy Cat's armless left arm spews out blood, screaming in greater pain and roll falls on the ground. **"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"** Copy Cat hissed angrily as he manages to get up halfway. "Apparently it's **QUITE** possible!" Edward hissed back mockingly as the screen zooms out of him and the rest of our heroes heading over to him, all while Copy Cat wearily gets up all the way. "Now I'm gonna give you something 100% **EDWARD!"** Edward yelled as he puts his right hand on his heart and raises his left fist and clunches it. **"EDWARD CYLE, COME FORTH!"** Edward shouted through his automail arm as his motorcycle quickly approaches him and stops as Edward hops on and prepares to drive off towards Copy Cat. **"COPY CAT THIS!"** Edward exclaimed as he drives off towards Copy Cat while his motorcycle prepares its Alchemy Cycle transformation. **"ALCHEMY CYCLE ACTIVATE!"** Edward shouted as his motorcycle turns into the Alchemy Cycle and his full-face helmet evolves while the mortally wounded Copy Cat weakly limps toward him to blast him with a blast from his right hand, but due to his condition, he was unable to as he whimpers in severe pain and blood drips from where Winry cut his left arm off. **"ALCHEMY CYCLE CHARGE!"** Edward shouted as he charge impales right through Copy Cat's entire body, causing him to explode into pieces with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after roaring in agonizing pain. Edward then deactivates his motorcycle's Alchemy Cycle form, jumps off it with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, lands on his feet and his evolved full-face helmet deactivates on its own, then our other heroes head over to him and they cheerfuly thank each other for lending them their powers, with a few high fives!

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – August 17, 1999 9:18 AM

With his technique copy plan ruined, an enraged Lightning, in The Lightning Wing Bridge, prepares to resurrect Copy Cat using his resurrection spell through his Lightning Scepter. "Alchemists! There's no way you can outcopy Copy Cat this time! Qui daemonium exempla alia, haec forma non occidere alium! **RARGGH!"** The Lightning roared as he uses his Lightning Scepter to send a stroke of lightning towards Copy Cat's remains to resurrect him, which he did.

The Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris - August 17, 1999 9:18 AM

After the chant, Copy Cat evolves into his bigger and most powerful form, Super Copy Cat! He is more feline and animalsitic! All while his voice deepens as he laughs evilly, prompting Edward and the others to come up with a new plan to confuse Super Copy Cat in order to defeat him.

The Central City Hospital, Central City, Amestris – August 17, 1999 9:19 AM

Back at the Central City Hospital, Trisha and Maes are shocked and shattered to see that Dr. Lagart's laser gun will be used to kill Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria in a single blow via the laptop screen showing the laser gun blasting Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria to smithereens with a single blast, with a mushroom cloud finishing the job. "Oh! This is **AWFUL!** They're gonna use the laser to kill Edward and the guys!" Trisha gasped as the screen says "Targets terminated" after showing the laser doing its magic. "You've gotta stop them!" Maes yelled as Trisha takes off the forehead bandage around her head, the bandage patches all over her face, the gauze bandages all around the wounds on her broken right collar bone, breasts and back body, the pole's blood bag's chord dripping into her cannula on her left arm and the heart monitor wires attached to her breasts, then changes back into her normal clothes and rushes to the Resembool Woods to stop Agent Bishop and Dr Lagart from killing our other heroes with a single blow from the two villains' laser gun.

Dr. Lagart's Laser To Finish Our Heroes In One Blow Construction Site, The Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris - August 17, 1999 9:19 AM

Back at Dr. Lagart's laser construction site, Dr. Lagart's newly finished laser gun is ready to kill Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria as six L-Bots manually move it into position. "Yes! Those sitting duck alchemists have been neutralized!" Agent Bishop hissed as he uses binoculars to neutralize our heroes from afar while Dr. Lagart twiddles his fingers deviously with an evil smirk. "Prepare the laser!" Dr. Lagart shouted as he points at the laser's controls so Agent Bishop can prepare it. "It is time!" Agent Bishop said as he puts his binoculars away and nods. "Online and locking on target!" Agent Bishop said as he locks on our heroes through typing on the control's keyboard and a tiny switch between a red button and a small lever, all while the laser's generator and window glow yellow and light purple while making cybernetic sound effects. "It won't be long now!" Agent Bishop chuckled as the screen only shows his arms and our neutralized heroes on the laser's lock-on screen, then the scene cuts to the screen zooming in on the laser's window and beacon generating yellow and light purple waves and streaks of lightning coming from the laser's window only as they make high-pitched lightning sound effects. **"GOODBYE, FULLMETAL ALCHEMISTS! HHAHAA!"** Agent Bishop cackled as he prepares to fire the controls' red button with his right thumb to finish our heroes once and for all, but a transformed Trisha air kicks Agent Bishop in the left cheek, causing him to growl in minor pain and roll fall on the ground in minor pain, as well as leaving a paper cut-sized scratch on his left cheek, making him growl in both severe pain and anger. **"L-BOTS, GET HER!"** Agent Bishop commanded as he furiously gets back up while pointing at a transformed Trisha and covering the scratch mark on his left cheek with his left, prosthetic hand, with Dr. Lagart hiding behind him as their six L-Bots prepare to fight a transformed Trisha. "I don't think so!" A transformed Trisha bellowed in her male Knight of Alchemy voice as she pulls out her Alchemy Blaster from the holster on her back and blasts all six L-Bots to pieces with only four blasts before they could even attack, then she blasts the laser's controls in a single blast, resulting in the laser itself being deactivated as it makes Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects on both its yellow and light purple waves and streaks of lightning. "Now to finish the job!" A transformed Trisha goaded heroically in her male Knight of Alchemy voice as she racks her Alchemy Blaster while the screen zooms in on her doing it. **"NO!"** Dr. Lagart cried as he gets on his knees and begs, to no avail. **"NOT THE LASER!"** Agent Bishop screamed as he reaches his left, prosthetic hand at a transformed Trisha, who is preparing to destroy the entire laser with blasts from her Alchemy Blaster via locking in on it. **"OH NOOOO!"** Agent Bishop screamed as he and Dr. Lagart duck for cover until a transformed Trisha destroys their laser gun in just four blasts, resulting in the laser gun exploding into pieces with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects.

The Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris - August 17, 1999 9:19 AM

Back at the Resembool Woods near the Elric household, Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria can now move again after being deneutralized as a result of a transformed Trisha destroying Dr. Lagart's laser gun. "Hey! **WE CAN MOVE AGAIN!"** Edward cheered as he and the others prepare to take on Super Copy Cat while getting into their fighting postures, confusing and enraging Super Copy Cat. **"HOW CAN THIS BE!? YOU MISTAKES OF ALCHEMISTS ARE STILL HERE!"** Super Copy Cat roared as he points at our heroes with his left claw. **"WE'RE STILL HERE! BUT YOU WON'T BE!"** Edward screamed as he, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria charge at Super Copy Cat. **"SUPER COPY CAT, UNITED ALCHEMISTS!"** Super Copy Cat roared as the jewel beacon on his upper forehead glows back to all of our heroes' primary colors, red, green, purple, yellow, pink, blue and gray, then copy summons Edward's Blade Blaster again, but he holds it with his jaws, lets out a vicious battle cry and pounce slashes our heroes four times with his copy of Edward's Blade Blaster on where they where injured during his first fight with our heroes as the latters scream in agonizing pain as blood spews from where Copy Cat injured them, causing them to fall on the ground back-fist in agonizing pain, but just when Super Copy Cat was about to finish our heroes with his copy of Edward's Blade Blaster, an enhanced, transformed Trisha in her Robo-Corn Knight Mode form air kicks Super Copy Cat in the left cheek, leaving a huge dent on the latter's left cheek as he grunts in minor pain until roll falling on the ground in minor pain, but manages to get up on all fours and growl in anger, all while an enhanced, transformed Trisha lands on her feet and turns around to fight Super Copy Cat while getting into her fighting posture. **"SUPER COPY CAT, KNIGHT OF ALCHEMY, ROBO-CORN KNIGHT MODE!"** Copy Cat roared as the jewel beacon on his upper forehead glows back to the Knight of Alchemy's primary color in his Robo-Corn Knight Mode form, dark grayish-blue, then copy summons an enhanced, transformed Trisha's Alchemy Axe and screams in fury while holding it with his jaws, but the latter pulled out Edward's Blade Blaster instead of her Alchemy Axe, severely confusing Super Copy Cat even more. **"WAIT! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?"** Super Copy Cat asked loudly in outrage and pure confusion as he points at Edward's Blade Blaster with his left index finger. **"THIS DOES NOT COMPUTE!"** Super Copy screamed violently as the jewel beacon on his upper forehead malfunction glows to everyone of our heroes' primary colors until an enhanced, transformed Trisha destroys it with Edward's Blade Blaster, making Super Copy Cat scream in greater pain as blood and some of his brains spew from his head, then an enhanced, transformed Trisha swiftly tosses Edward's Blade Blaster back to him so he and the others can finish off Super Copy Cat. "Thanks, mom!" Edward thanked loudly as he, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria prepare to do their United Blade Blaster Attack. **"UNITED BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria shouted as they blast Super Copy Cat with it, causing him to explode with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after roaring in agonizing pain.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - January 2, 1999 9:20 AM

Back at The Lightning Wing, in The Lightning Wing Bridge, an angry and disappointed Lightning is scolding a smoke-covered Agent Bishop and Dr. Lagart's for their technique copy plan and giant laser gun to destroy our heroes in a single blow plan failing while walking back and forth in front of the two with his hands behind his back. **"ANOTHER OPERATION MARRED BY THE SICKENING STENCH OF DEFEAT!"** The Lightning roared angrily as he stops walking back and forth and turns his head around and angrily glares at Agent Bishop and Dr. Lagart. "No doubt you are both well aware of my extremely limited tolerance for failure!" The Lightning hissed as he turns away from Agent Bishop and Dr. Lagart. "It was **HIS** fault! This klutz of a doctor lost the laser's computer disc! And to make things worse, Trisha Elric got a hold of it, decoded it, exposed our plan and destroyed our laser gun!" Agent Bishop snapped as he angrily points at Dr. Lagart with his right index finger to try and prove that it was his fault. **"MY** fault!?" Dr. Lagart asked loudly as he puts his hands on his heart. **"I** was the one who designed the laser gun! This wearing-sunglasses-at-night oaf could've stopped this by helping me retrieve the disc!" Dr. Lagart snapped as he angrily points at Agent Bishop with his left index finger to try and prove that it was his fault. **"HELP YOU!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMART GUY!"** Agent Bishop screamed furiously as he furiously points at Dr. Lagart with his right index finger again. **"JUST BECAUSE I'M THE "SMART GUY", DOESN'T MEAN I'M SUPPOSED TO BE A BRUTE RUFFIAN LIKE YOU!"** Dr. Lagart screamed back furiously as he furiously points at Agent Bishop with his right index finger again, then they both begin to scold at each other, enraging The Lightning as lightning surrounds him with his fists in the air. **"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** The Lightning roared as his anger causes the entire ship to shake until he finally calms down. "That is all..." The Lightning finished as he walks away and lightning teleports to The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to cool off, then Agent Bishop and Dr. Lagart head to their quarters to cool off themselves, but Kagetane deviously passes by Dr. Lagart and pushes him from the back onto the floor face-first with his left hand while Dr. Lagart grunts in mild pain, resulting in a Lightning Wing Robotics Lab ID Card unknowingly dropping from his lab coat's front left pocket onto the floor, all while a smirking Agent Bishop leaves the demon doctor to wallow in misery as he heads back to his quarters, giving Kagetane the opportunity to pick up Dr. Lagart's Lightning Wing Robotics Lab ID Card and take it. "Lightning Wing Robotics Lab? **HHHAHHAA!"** Kagetane laughed crazily as he puts Dr. Lagart's ID card under his hat and heads back to his quarters to finally plan to betray The Lightning after revealing it for the first time ever.


End file.
